


Naruto Concept:

by chase3136



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Genjutsu, Headcanon, M/M, Meta, Soulmates, fanauthors can use these if they like, is what Boruto has become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase3136/pseuds/chase3136
Summary: Kaguya won.Everything after the war took place within her Genjetsu which is why Naruto and Sasuke are so disconnected from the story, because they are the only ones "lucid dreaming" and they are still fighting to be free.





	Naruto Concept:

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas but I struggle to put them into words, which is why they stay in my head rather than be shared in fanfiction or amvs or meta.
> 
> So, I'm going to try something. I will put forward a bunch of concepts with a few examples as to why I have them. I hope some might catch the interest of people who can express themselves better than I can.

I'm starting with a super aggressive one (go figure) because I still love NaruSasu, dammit. But toxic NaruHina and SasuSaku fans have systematically bullied and oppressed the once GREAT community of the Naruto fandom. So I'm not going to hold back my thoughts on this one, but don't worry it won't ever top the hatred they've used to silence us.

And just so you know, I don't hate NaruHina nor SasuSaku fans. But I am angry about the damage a majority of them have done. I'm angry that I am the target of hateful slurs because of how I love.

I just hope I can help breathe some life and hope back into our community.

NARUTO CONCEPT:

Kaguya won.

Everything after the war took place within her Genjetsu which is why Naruto and Sasuke are so disconnected from the story, because they are the only ones "lucid dreaming" and they are still fighting to be free.

DISCLAIMER:

The saddest part of this is I whole-heartedly believe Kishimoto would have told this story if he could ... which is why he fought so hard for the series but left when Boruto took over.

Boruto wasn't supposed to be the new Naruto ... and Sasuke and Naruto were ALWAYS supposed to end up together. I'm so sorry, Kishimoto. I want your story to be known.

EXAMPLES:

1\. Erm, HELLO! Naruto Movie 6 was literally about a Genjutsu World! It was forshadowing! It was the fail-safe for Kishimoto losing control over his own creation! It's ALL RIGHT THERE!

2\. Every villain after the war has been a relation of Kaguya BECAUSE KAGUYA IS STILL THE THREAT! She was never defeated! She is the puppet master!

3\. Kaguya uses Naruto's infinite chakra (because of Kurama) to power her Genjutsu so she created Boruto from Naruto's chakra ... which is why Naruto was kidnapped and Boruto absorbed his chakra. I mean ... really?

4\. Naruto is Kaguya's prisoner. He cannot leave the Hokage's office, and that is why there are multiple clones of Naruto running around, because his actual body is trapped. Naruto would NEVER put his job over people he cares about. That's just NOT NARUTO'S WAY.

5\. Sasuke is continuously fighting to get to Naruto! In the beginning of the Boruto movie, we see Sasuke fighting but we do not see him defeat his foe. Because he didn't. He's STILL THERE fighting throughout the entire movie. Who we see wearing Sasuke's face is either Kaguya or another clone. I'm still not sure. But it makes sense that clones cannot perform the Yin and Yang seal for them, it has to come from the pure source.

6\. Kaguya is keeping Sasuke and Naruto apart because as soon as they touch palms she will be trapped in her own Genjetsu; which we see the result of with Boruto (flash-forward) in the wasteland world. This is why her backup plan is to replicate the Yin and Yang seals on Boruto and another Sasuke stand-in, using the chakra she is syphoning off them both to power her world. But can she unlock herself with the replicated seals? (We'll probably never know now).

7\. Why else would Boruto have a weird bond with those unexplained doctors running around, taking note of everything if he wasn't cooked up in a lab??

8\. To NaruHina fans; why was Naruto and Hinata's first kiss while floating in front of a huge full moon (the very thing Kaguya uses to cast her Genjutsu) ... all dream-like ... if it happened in the real world??? Just a metaphor? Interesting ... a metaphor has never been shown like that before. You know what has, though? Dreams and Genjetsus.

9\. And to SasuSaku fans; you ever think the reason why Sakura is so spacey and can't remember what exactly happened between her and Sasuke is because nothing actually happened??? No? Maybe she's just a ditz then, says fans who don't value Sakura as her own character and only as an extension of Sasuke ... Yeah, I mean SasuSaku fans.

10\. Ahem. Sasuke said "thank you" to Sakura NOT for loving him but for NOT LOVING NARUTO. It's no coincidence that Sasuke ran away the same night Sakura asked Naruto to take her on a date. Sasuke WAS jealous ... but not of Naruto.

CONCLUSION:

Kishimoto himself has stated that he never thought of Naruto without considering Sasuke and vice versa. THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO COME TOGETHER! THEY ARE SOULMATES FOR THE SAGE'S SAKE! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER AS MORE THAN FRIENDS! MORE THAN BROTHERS! If you don't believe it then you are disrespecting Kishimoto's story, and his love of these characters.

There I said it.

Kishimoto abandoned his life's work because it broke his heart not to tell it how he wanted, how he invisioned, how he always planned it.

The Genjetsu World is NOT canon. It's a bad fanfiction. You're welcome.

BONUS CONCEPTS:  
• Orochimaru was trans all along, which is why he was so desperate to change his body. Sasuke used a clone and Naruto's sexy no jutsu to gift Orochimaru his/her body ... and then Saigetsu got some which is how Miksuki was created. "Is he your father or your mother?" (for seemingly no reason other than to make us ask the same question). Also I think Jiraiya actually loved Orochimaru and not Tsunade, kind of like the dynamic of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura since there were so many parallels like this one. Which would explain why Jiraiya was so obsessed with the female form/such a huge pervert.  
• Oh and Kakashi was gay. He loved Obito not Rin and substituted him with Rin to keep his promise to Obito; to look after her. He was too cautious when he realised Sasuke was falling in love with Naruto (which unwittingly encouraged Orochimaru's manipulation of Sasuke) because he didn't want history to repeat itself (but Obito was very Straight while I think Naruto might be Omnisexual or Pansexual). Kakashi was one of the few characters (along with Orochimaru and Shikamaru) who got a happy ending in the Genjetsu World; he was with Guy.

Like I said, I'm not exactly good with words. And I'm very upset. I just hope the NaruSasu fans aren't dead because NaruHina and (especially) SasuSaku fans have certainly tried their hardest to silence us and I'm devistated that its worked.  
  
I'm scared. The Naruto fandom is such a vicious community now, it feels so unsafe. I hate it. I fear it. I want love to win, not hate and fear!  
  
Those who spread negativity don't deserve to win.  
  
I refuse to believe Naruto would ever give up since that was a huge part of his character as the gutsy ninja. That alone should have been enough to show the switch from canon into a dream world.  
  
Naruto deserved better. Sasuke deserved better.  
  
Dammit, ALL THE CHARACTERS DESERVED BETTER THAN WHAT THEY GOT!  
  
Kishimoto deserves better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware I just painted a target on my back.
> 
> That's why I'm not sure if I'll be responding to comments.
> 
> But I don't want to turn them off because I do want people to discuss my points, even if you disagree. I just want the ideas out there.
> 
> I'm honestly curious if anyone else have come to any of the conclusions I have.
> 
> Maybe I am alone. But I don't think so. And I think my perception is worth mentioning anyway.
> 
> What you take away from this is up to you.
> 
> EDIT: Ah, so my other works are being attacked. I knew it would happen and yet I am still disappointed. Being told to kill myself really proves me wrong doesn't it? (That was sarcasm in case anybody didn't get it). Such a wholesome community in this fandom, really love what you've done to the place.


End file.
